


Anna Utopia (Request)

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gender Bender, Global Change, Incest, Other, Reality Change, Threesome, Transformation, Twinning, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Anna has it rough. She's only attracted to other Annas, so it's hard for her to find a partner to love. That ends today though, for after capturing the Divine Dragon Tiki, she finally has a plan to fill the world with more Annas.





	Anna Utopia (Request)

The bedsheets on Tiki’s bed were cold. And hard. The manakete couldn’t help but wince uncomfortably in her sleep. It was like she was sleeping on a bag of cement, none of the calmness and serenity she usually felt during slumber was coming through to her. She tried to shift her body, thinking that maybe that would help her situation. But the moment she tried to move her arms, she found they were constrained, stuck right at the side of her body. Now that was strange. She continued to struggle around, but still her limbs wouldn’t budge an inch, almost as if her blanket was wrapped too tightly around her body.

Soon Tiki felt herself come fully awake. Even as the heaviest sleeper in all of Archanea- or er- Yllise as it was known now, even she couldn’t nod off under these conditions. Slowly, her eyelids drooped open, a white light blinding her vision while her eyes grew accustomed to the change in environment. As everything cleared up, the first thing she noticed was the ceiling. It was a completely solid stone roof, instead of the soft somewhat see-through cloth of her tent. Craning her neck down, she finally realized why it was her limbs were immobile. She was completely tied up with rope! And what’s more, she wasn’t laying on top of her soft bed, she was laying down in the cold smooth floor of some sort of dimly lit chamber!

Tiki was starting to grow increasingly concerned now. She tried as hard as she could to shake free from her constraints, scared be caught as defenseless as she was. She didn’t know who had done this or why she was here, but she knew that it spelled bad news. Of course, she didn’t have her dragonstone now. If someone were to overpower her…

“Ah! Good to see you’re finally awake”

Turning her head towards the sudden voice that had appeared, Tiki saw a mysterious figure emerging from the shadows. Their boots were tough and worn orange reddish color, a sign they were past the point of being replaced. The outfit was tinted a blood red color, with small stripes of bright yellow adorning its center and side. A lean red blade hung to their side, with a teddy bear keychain dangling from the… Wait a second-

“Anna, is that you?” Tiki asked incredulously.

“Hehe~ The one and only!” Anna responded coyly, placing her finger on her chin as an innocent smile crept upon her face.

“Anna wha- What is going on?!” Tiki struggled from her constraints once more, not really understanding what was going on. “Where are we? And why am I tied up!?”

“Oh Tiki, my dear Tiki…” Anna gave a soft chuckle. “You are going to help me finally achieve my dream~”

A large frown appeared on Tiki’s face. “Hmph, so you are the one that has done this to me? Anna, I do not know what kind of money-grubbing scheme you have designed this time-”

“Ohoho, but that’s where you’re wrong~” Anna interrupted her. “For once, my scheme involves no money at all. I’m not that one dimensional of a character. No, I’m interested in something much more alluring… Say, do you know why there are so many Anna’s that all look the same?”

Tiki’s eyebrow rose in confusion, unsure of what the point of the question was. “Are you not all just sisters?”

Anna gave a loud chuckle at Tiki’s response, making Tiki’s frown even harsher. “Oh, come on! Don’t tell me you really believed that silly story! I mean, how could one woman give birth to so many children that all looked and acted exactly the same? It’s ludicrous! No…The real answer lies here…”

Suddenly, the merchant pulled out a strange looking tome from behind her robe. She held it with importance, carefully dusting the cover off by blowing air onto it. “You see, Anna is more of a title than an identity. They provide a very necessary service, selling weapons to the heroes that are destined to save the world. And since they’re the best merchants there are, no one else can do a good job as they do.”

“So… At some point in the past, this baby was developed.” Anna patted the book in her hand, dust floating down from its worn red cover. “This tome contains a spell that allows me to transform anyone I want into another Anna. I’m supposed use it on the person I deem worthy to be a successor to the Anna line, but I can honestly spend it on whoever I want. It’s only one use though, and the only way to get a new one is to be turned into an Anna.”

“Anna, I- I do not understand!” Tiki listened to all of the information that came from Anna’s mouth, though none of it explained why she was tied up and on the floor of a cold dark room. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“That’s because I need your power Tiki.” Anna sighed. “The truth is that… I’m only sexually attracted to Anna’s. That was the reason I was transformed into one in the first place. One day while I was working at a bar, I met a specially dashing Anna. She was so pretty and nice… After talking for some time I thought we really hit it off. So, once my shift was over, we went to a motel and spent the night together. And it was the best night of my life. I was so entranced by this beautiful woman that I asked her to marry me that very morning.”

Anna looked into the distance wistfully, as if reminiscing fondly of times long past. “But she didn’t seem to feel the same way, and instead she just transformed me into another Anna as consolation. Things were a bit rough after that. I tried finding another meaningful connection with other Annas but all of them were either not lesbians or felt weird about having sex with themselves…” A deafening silence fell upon the room. Anna looked down at the floor with so much sadness Tiki began to feel a bit sad for her, despite her current situation. 

“So that’s why I developed the perfect plan to solve all of my problems!” Anna’s enthusiasm quickly returned, her devious grin wiping all empathy off Tiki. “These tomes only work on one person at a time before they break. But if I could find someone powerful enough, then they could cast this spell with so much force that the entire world would be turned into Annas! Then I wouldn’t have any trouble finding beautiful girls to lay~”

The crazed merchant cackled maniacally, excitement surging through her veins. “That’s where you come in. I considered a lot of potential candidates… Chrom and Lucina have exalt blood, Robin is the vessel of dark dragon Grima… But I ultimately decided on you, since you’re both a manakete and you carry the sacred blood of Naga. If there’s anyone that has the power to turn everyone into Annas, it’s you~”

Rage boiling up in Tiki’s blood, she began to struggle with even more ferocity than before. “If you think I’m going to help you with this debauched plan, then you are thoroughly mistaken!”

“Oh, but you will help me Tiki…” Anna gave a devilish smirk. “Right after I show you the pleasures of being an Anna~”

Seeing Anna open the tome in her hand, Tiki gave a loud gasp. She had to escape from her constraints right this moment. If she didn’t, she’d fall victim to Annas maniacal plan. It was just that… Without her dragonstone her physical strength was so painfully average, even though she tried her hardest she had a har time getting anywhere. In the meantime, Anna was already starting to cast the spell. The pages of her book flipped rapidly as magic coursed through them. Opening her palms gently, Anna shot out a blob of red goop from her hand towards Tiki. The goop crashed against Tiki’s body softly, quickly dissolving into her without any sound or effect. 

With the spell cast, the book in Anna’s hand quickly disintegrated into nothingness. Anna looked down at Tiki with an expectant smile, ready for all the changes that were going to happen. Tiki, meanwhile, held her breath with anxiety. She knew her body was going to start changing any time soon, but she wasn’t feeling anything at the moment. She didn’t feel a thing when the spell hit her either, and a few seconds after the spell was cast her body was showing no signs of difference. Deep inside she hoped that maybe the spell was a dud or that her dragon blood was too strong to be taken over by this spell.

However, her hopes were quickly dashed as a small bubble of warmth began to arise from her chest. Her clothes began to shift and shuffle, with a large block of yellow cloth stitching itself onto the center of her dress. Her ornate hip ribbon turned into a tight leather belt, whilst the hem of her dress turned into a bulky set of baggy pants. As more blotches of yellow infected her boots and collar and a deep red color tinted the previously pinkish tone of her outfit, Tiki’s dress started to look like an exact copy of Anna’s outfit.

Next came her physical transformation. The first thing to change was the color of her hair, the soft green color tinting into a deep sharp red quite similar to her clothes. Her expression shifted from a serious and serene to mischievous and energetic, as her face became rounder and softer. Then, with her body gaining a few inches in height and her eyes changing to a vivid red, Tiki looked like any one of the Anna sisters, except for her long manakete ears and the flowing blood of Naga in her veins.

Finally, her brain started catching up with the rest of her physique. Thoughts of merchantry and marketing quickly began to invade her mind, filling her with the intricate knowledge of business every Anna possessed. An intense desire for money surged into her consciousness, as a passion for selling wares arose from within her. Soon, Tiki began to feel odd about her old memories and experiences. She remembered having gone through them herself, but she felt like that wasn’t really her. Almost as if…

Seeing Tiki’s transformation end, Anna clapped her hands happily. She quickly hopped over to the tied-up Tiki, excited for her plan to come into fruition. With the upmost of speed, the merchant freed the manekete from her restraints.

“Here~” Anna extended her hands towards Tiki, trying to help her stand up.

Normally, Tiki would’ve taken this opportunity to pounce on top of Anna angrily and demand to be changed back. But right now, she wasn’t feeling quite normal. Though her body was different, it also felt oddly comfortable, as if she’d had it all her life. And rather than feeling very upset about this whole situation, she was filled with a sense morbid curiosity. She felt like she was Tiki, yet at the same time she wasn’t.

“So… How do you feel?” Anna asked the confused manakete. 

“Hmm… Different.” Was the only word Tiki could come up with, a surprised expression forming in her face as she heard her new voice.

“You like it?” Anna perused, a large smile on her face.

“N-No!” Tiki shot back quickly, her cheeks becoming redder. “I still want you to change me back.”

“Here, I have this mirror. Why don’t you take a look at yourself.” Anna pulled out a pocket mirror from her robe and handed it to Tiki.

Tiki accepted it into her hands, looking at her reflection with a gasp. She really looked just like any other Anna right now. Were it not for her ears, no evidence of her previous life remained. Tiki stared intently at the mirror. The fact that she looked like an Anna... It was kind of-

“Arousing, isn’t it?” Anna interrupted Tiki’s train of thought. Though the manakete only responded by folding her arms angrily, turning her face in another direction while her cheeks became even redder.

“I don’t know how it really works, but… They say that you can put some of your own feelings into the spells you cast.” Anna spoke coyly. “I hope I was able to transfer some of my attraction to Annas to you~”

“Absolutely not!” Tiki quickly shot back. “You might have turned me into this, but I still know who I am on the inside. And I still refuse to help you with any part of this wicked scheme. If you won’t turn me back to normal, I’ll just go to one of the many mages in this ar- What are you doing?”

Suddenly, without any warning, Anna had begun to strip all the clothes from her body, her shirt gently falling to the ground allowing Tiki to see Anna’s breast filled bra. “Oh, don’t mind me.” Anna quickly commented. “I’m just making myself more comfortable here. But that won’t be a problem, right? You’re not attracted to Annas after all~.”

“O-o-of co-course not!” Tiki muttered, though her eyes remained glued to Anna’s supple cleavage, nonetheless. 

Once Anna’s pants hit the floor, the merchant was left with nothing but her underwear and her cape to cover her body. Tiki gulped loudly. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t avert her gaze from Anna’s body. She couldn’t deny that Anna was fit. Not an overly muscly type of fit, but rather softer and smoother, the only extra mass in her body being stored in her delicious rack and bottom. Even her face sparkled out brightly, her shining red hair calling to Tiki like a moth to a flame. Tiki had never considered herself specially attracted to women, but something about Anna was just so alluring to her right now. Anna smiled knowingly. She could sense Tiki’s lustful stares, and she was ready to push her advantage even further.

As Anna’s unhooked bra fell to the floor, Tiki’s mouth shot wide open. The merchant’s heaving breasts looked good within the confines of her bra, but they looked even better outside of it. Their perfect rounded shape, the gentle bounce they gave when Anna walked, the thick engorged tasty nipple… They were perfect. Her womanhood began gushing at the mere sight. Tiki’s brain was filled with nothing but Anna’s bosom, unwarranted thoughts of groping and sucking entering into her mind. While Tiki was preoccupied with her own little bubble of thoughts about Anna’s breasts, Anna had quickly placed herself in front of the distracted manakete. She giggled lightly at Tiki’s unwavering gaze, happy to know her plans were going swimmingly. With a brief kneel, Anna undid Tiki’s brand-new red pants, lowering them to reveal her drenching underwear.

“Oh my~” Anna sang out sweetly. “Look at these pretty little panties~” Tiki’s body shivered lightly. For some reason hearing Anna’s voice praising her made her very happy.

“And what a bad little liar you are~ I thought you said you weren’t aroused by other Annas, yet your little cunt is flooding.” Without any warning, Anna poked Tiki’s trembling hole with her finger, making the manakete produce a loud girly moan that echoed inside the wide room.

“But that’s fine…” Anna continued. “I’ll just have to teach you why being an Anna is so fun~”

Licking her lips, Anna gently lowered Tiki’s panties, warm strands of vaginal juice sticking to the white cloth. Tiki felt shivers run down her spine as the cold air of the room collided with her burning member, her whole body shaking in anticipation. Was she… Was she actually excited from this? She wanted to deny it, she wanted to ignore her feelings of increasing arousal. But it was like her body was actively fighting with her, restlessly pursuing the coming feeling of pleasure.

Then, without any warning, Anna dove headfirst into Tiki’s hungering cunt, her lips pressing crassly against Tiki’s vaginal lips. The manakete couldn’t help but stagger at the crash, so intense was the sudden explosion of sensations that she felt her legs wobble with weakness. Anna didn’t hold anything back. She continuously slurped and nibbled on Tiki’s snatch without any remorse, her tongue diving in and out of the damp hole while womanly juices flowed into her mouth at exorbitant rates. Her sucking was so powerful and fervent that liquid from Tiki’s organ splashed all over her face, shilicking noises reverberating loudly from within the room. 

Tiki grunted at the sensations that came from her new snatch. Though she’d had a vagina before, this one felt completely different to her original one. It was wetter, wider, more sensitive, more… Aroused. None of Tiki’s previous sexual experiences could even compare to the magnificence that was this moment. Plus, the way Anna’s tongue moved fiercely and how her sucking had so much vigor… She was hitting all of Tiki’s most sensitive and pleasurable spots. She moved with the exact confidence and strength that made Tiki feel amazing, almost as if she knew this vagina in and out.

Unable to hold it back any longer, the manakete let go of her voice, moaning out into the air without any restraint. Anna’s heart beat faster from hearing Tiki’s new sweet voice, her own womanhood dampening at the sound. It had been so long since she’d done it with another Anna, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t thoroughly aroused. The delectable juices that flowed into her mouth, the harmonic tones that poured into her ear, the way her body adorably twitched at every little motion, they made Anna remember why she loved Annas so much. They were the most attractive thing in the world, and she was going to give them as much love as she possibly could.

By this point, Tiki had started to rock her hips along with Anna’s tongue. Though she wouldn’t have liked to admit it, her body was craving for pleasure. She wanted more, she needed more. The ever-growing feeling of relief was near, and she was going to chase it. Her voice rang out louder, her pussy squelched with need. It felt like she should’ve orgasmed a while ago, but it was as if something was missing. She pushed her snatch closer to Anna’s face. She was so close! She was gonna-!

Then, all of a sudden, Anna pushed her head away from Tiki’s throbbing organ, a wide devious smirk on her face. Tiki looked down with a mix of dejection and confusion. “Wh-Why did you stop?” She asked in a sorrow tone.

Anna placed a finger on Tiki’s crotch, sending shivers down her spine. “Tell me who you are.”

This didn’t clear Tiki’s confusions though. What was the point of such a silly questions? “I-I’m Tiki!” She answered nonetheless, hungry for release.

“Wrong!” Anna rebutted her, shoving her finger into Tiki’s hole. The manekete’s whole body trembled at the sensations. “Tell me who you are!”

In that moment, she finally understood. All the pieces of the puzzle were connected, the missing link was found. A wave of relief washed over her as she finally accepted the truth of the situation. “I-I’m… Anna.”

A smile crept up Anna’s face. “Correct~” She sang out sweetly, before once more diving into the other girl’s crotch and devouring it.

The new Anna placed her hands on top of the other’s head, happily accepting all of her love and affection without any remorse. She didn’t understand why she’d resisted this for so long. Being an Anna felt much better than being the stupid divine dragon. All her worries about Marth, Grima, her lifespan and being a respectable deity for the people around her vanished, being replaced by money, selling and a deep passionate love for other Annas. Though she was still a manakete and possessed divine blood in her veins, she would no longer be under the command of Naga. No, now she’d be the divine dragon of Annas, ushering a new age of peace and happiness for a world with only red-haired merchants.

Moaning loudly, Dragon Anna gripped the other Anna’s head tightly, orgasming at the thought of being the ultimate deity for all Annas. Her vaginal liquids shot out at a lightning pace, filling up Anna’s mouth with the sweetest nectar she’d ever tasted. Divine Anna’s whole body shook in ecstasy. This was the best thing she’d felt in her life, but it was merely a taste of things to come.

Once the orgasm died down and liquid stopped seeping into Anna’s mouth, the merchant slowly stood up and licked her lips. She let the juice swish about in her mouth a bit, basking in its sweet flavor before swallowing. A satisfied sigh left her lips as she stared at her new creation. 

“So, did you li-” Before Anna could finish her sentence though, the new Anna pulled her head closer and planted their lips together, her tongue lashing inside for an amorous kiss. Anna’s eyes shot back in pleasure. Her favorite things to do with Annas was kissing, and since she hadn’t done it for so long she reveled in the intoxicating feeling that filled her. 

“Sister dear, thank you so much for showing me the way~” Divine Anna commented as her lips parted from Anna. The other Anna didn’t have much of a response though, still overwhelmed by the magnificent kiss she’d experienced. 

Suddenly, the same red leather-bound tome Anna had just used appeared out of thin air, promptly landing in the hands of the new Anna. She smirked deviously inspecting over the book. “So, this is the famous Anna tome, huh?”

Divine Anna open the book and began looking over its pages with interest, reading over the spell’s specifications and directions carefully. Noticing this, the old Anna quickly snapped back into reality. “Ah! Yes!” She shouted excitedly. “Do you think you can do it? Do you think you can cast the spell to the entire world?”

The manakete continued her reading without bothering to answer. Anna held her breath with anxiousness. She’d hoped that Tiki was powerful enough to cast a spell of that magnitude, but she wasn’t sure if she could actually do it. Then, without any warning, the new Anna abruptly closed the book and shot Anna a knowing smile.

“Of course, I can cast such a spell silly!” She responded with a giggle. “I still have the Divine Dragon’s blood coursing through my veins after all. A spell like this should be pretty simple~”

Anna jumped up with glee, clapping her hands enthusiastically. “Yes! I knew transforming you was the right idea!” She jumped towards the other Anna to give her a tight warm hug. “Thank you so much!!!”

“Yes, yes…” The manakete patted her back gently. “Now, let us finally create the world we deserve~”

Without any more delay, Divine Anna extended her hands and placed the book wide open in the air, using her magical powers to make the tome float. Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate deeply. She tapped into the Divine Blood of Naga in her veins and mixed it with her magical capabilities, adding the extra effects the magic as she charged up the spell. Anna stepped back to look at the scene with excitement and awe. Finally, her dream was about to come true! 

The room fell completely silent for a moment, neither of the girls moving an inch of their bodies in anticipation for what was to come. Then, without any warning, a shockwave of orange mist blew out from the book, spreading into the room in a ring-like shape before dissipating at the same speed. Anna blinked a few times after it happened, her brain catching up to what had just occurred. She’d felt the powerful blast of magical energy, but it was gone so fast that it didn’t seem like it happened at all. 

“Did- Did it work?” She asked.

 

Low grunting noises could be heard from within Sully’s tent. Inside, the Viridian Knight Stahl knelt on top of the bed, cocking his hips back and forth with difficulty as his erect penis penetrated his red-haired wife’s vagina. Before him, Sully was sitting on all fours with her back turned to him, seemingly stiffer than his own hard on. She was also awfully quiet, all the noises that filled the room coming from Stahl’s mouth. 

It’s not that she wasn’t enjoying her amorous exchange with Stahl, but rather, Sully was a difficult woman to please. Maybe it was that her years of harsh training had lessened her receptiveness to sensations, or maybe it was that Stahl was just simply not very good at this. Regardless, whenever the two got together like this, it was up to Stahl to give it everything he could in order to please Sully. And thus far he seemed to be doing a good job. Good enough that they hadn’t separated, at least.

Then all of a sudden, a wave of orange energy propelled through the room, hitting Stahl square in the back before instantly disappearing. The green-haired cavalier perked his face up, stopping right in his tracks. “D-Did you feel that?” He asked Sully with unease. 

“The only thing I don’t feel is your pole in my cooch.” She answered briskly. “Now cut with the crap and get on with it!”

Giving a sigh, Stahl ignored the strange occurrence and began to pump his dick into Sully’s vagina once more. He cocked his hips with a grunt. Sully’s vagina always felt a little bit too coarse. He’d heard that other vaginas usually get wet and slippery, but he’d never experienced such a thing with Sully. Maybe she wasn’t sufficiently aroused? He honestly didn’t know. This was the way it had always felt with her. However, as Stahl kept on thrusting and thrusting, he found that Sully’s hole was starting to feel… Better? The walls of her cunt weren’t that restrictive, it was becoming easier to move inside her. And was that… Dampness?

Stahl began to cock his body with increasing fervor, a smile crossing upon his face as pleasurable sensations began to spread across his penis. Somehow, he was feeling really good. Usually when he fucked Sully, he just ended up feeling exhaustion and tiredness, but now he was feeling actual pleasure. Like his tireless effort was actually being reqarded. Was this the way vaginal penetration was supposed to feel? It was amazing! Almost like he was discovering his manhood for the first time, but even better. For the first time in many years, Stahl felt like he wanted to give it his all. 

He placed his hands on his lover’s asscheeks, grasping them tightly to thrust with more force. Sully’s ass wasn’t her best asset, but for some reason holding it felt magnificent at the moment. Wait was it… Growing? It seemed impossible, but Stahl couldn’t deny the feeling. Sully’s ass was becoming rounder and fatter while within his grasp, blowing out in size to become soft and tender, unlike the toned and tough butt she had before,

But even more surprising than that was the fact that he could hear Sully start to audibly moan. They weren’t too loud or girly, but they were unmistakably moans of pleasure. In all of his time being married to Sully, he’d never once heard her moan during sex, so something really special had to be going on. That’s when he noticed her hair. Sully’s ruffled short red hair was starting to grow longer and smoother, forming into a cute long ponytail. Though Stahl knew he should feel perturbed and afraid at the moment, he could feel nothing but increasing arousal. 

Suddenly, he was distracted by a new set of weights appearing on his chest. He looked down. His pecs… They were inflating! His decently toned chest was rapidly blowing up in mass, growing into fat round spheres that hung down from his body, kind of like… Breasts? Stahl took his hands and placed them on his new mammaries, massaging them gently with his fingers. Oh, those were definitely breasts. They looked real. They felt… Real. Stahl began pinching and rubbing his engorged nipples as they turned pink and became more sensitive. They felt… Really good~!

Moaning out while he rubbed his new breasts, Stanna stuck his tongue out of his mouth in pleasure, his dick pumping maniacally into Sunna’s hole. He knew something was wrong by this point, but he felt too good to care. Whatever it was that was happening to him, he accepted it wholeheartedly. He began to feel his hair grow longer and silkier, forming into the same familiar ponytail Sunna had. Had he been observing it closely, he’d also notice that it was changing colors from the its viridian green to a crimson red. He groaned and shivered as his body became softer, his butt expanding into a bubbly mass, fingers and waist becoming daintier, height and weight decreasing. His face morphed and his voice shifted into that of an energetic girl, only leaving a single part of his original body remaining.

Anna groaned loudly in ecstasy, her cock penetrating her sister Anna’s hole without any mercy. Fucking her sister was just the best feeling in the world, the two of them always got carried away when doing it. The Anna taking it was also a moaning mess, pushing her butt against Anna’s waist so that she could get the most out of each of Anna’s thrusts. The two were so incredibly attracted to the other, it was like they were made for each other. After many glorious minutes of consummating in sex, the two Annas began to feel their organs throb. Here it was, the best part of intercourse~

With one final thrust, Anna planted her entire penis inside Anna’s pussy, her cock throbbing madly as it unloaded gallons upon gallons of sperm filled up the hungering hole. She moaned out happily, a wave of sexual relief coming over her unlike any she’d ever experienced before. Anna moaned as well, her own pussy shooting out transparent liquid while it gleefully accepted all of Anna’s hot sticky seed. 

“Oh my Gods, that was so amazing.” Anna commented in between pants. “The best sex I’ve ever had.”

“You got that right sister~” Anna replied cheerfully. “I hope this time you filled me up with lots of more Annas~”

Fully spent, the two Annas collapsed on top of the bed together, holding each other closely in a tight embrace.

 

“This is boring!” 

Inside of Robin’s tent, Severa flipped over the board game she and her sister Morgan were playing, the pieces flying all over the room.

“You’re only saying that because you lost.” Morgan giggled. “Even though you had father helping you along the way.

Severa shot a deadly glare at her father, who was sitting on top of the bed. Though he only responded with an apologetic shrug. “Whatever!” Severa continued. “I didn’t like that game anyways.”

“In fact…” The white-haired mercenary perked up. “I’ve thought up of an even better game…”

“Oh yeah?” The red-haired tactician asked incredulously. “And what would that be?”

Suddenly, the orange wave of energy cut across the room, striking all who were in it. It was larger and traveled faster than before, almost as if it was gaining strength the further it went. Though strangely enough, none of the people in the room even seemed to notice it, for the continued what they were doing as if nothing happened.

Anna sat on top of her bed inside her room, her dick fully erect and throbbing, as her two daughters, Anna and Anna sucked her length up and down. The left-most Anna dominated the head and top of her length, licking with determination and vigor, while the right-most Anna controlled her balls and lower half, caressing them in a gentler more meticulous manner. Anna’s body shivered in bliss. Her daughters were always fighting for her affection, but to see them work together like this to make her feel good… It made her really happy.

“Does it feel good mother?” Anna asked, her tongue slipping around one of Anna’s nuts.

“Yes girls, it feels wonderful.” She replied warmly, patting Anna’s hair softly.

“See? I told you this was a better game.” Anna bragged, not bothering to stop her mouth and tongue.

The two red-heads continued to pleasure Anna’s throbbing pole with joy, looking to make their mother feel as good as possible. That’s when the left-most Anna opened her mouth and encased the tip of Anna’s penis within it, covering the hardened dick with her slimey saliva. She began to bob her head up and down, moving with such strength and speed it looked like she actively wanted to tear Anna’s dick off. But that was the way she did things, instead of relying on careful planning and preparation, she used her sheer strength to make her mother feel good.

After a few good bobs, Anna let go of the dick with a satisfied ‘Puah!’. She’d had her fun, but now it was time for her sister to take the mast. The left-most Anna slowly encased Anna’s penis within her mouth, slobbering it properly to get a good taste of her mother’s dick and her sister’s saliva. Though the two fought a lot of the time, she still loved her sister very much, both as a sister and as a lover. She then continued to bob her head against Anna’s cock, slowly and meticulously, using her tongue to massage the warm pole inside her mouth. She was the polar opposite of her sister, preferring to use tactics and carefulness in sexual pleasure.

Before long, Anna found that her dick was pulsating madly. The two methods her daughters used to pleasure her were wildly different but highly effective. They both knew how to really get her going, and with her balls churning with eager sperm, she was very close to get going. This was her dream, to have two beautiful Anna daughters fighting and lusting after her, she couldn’t ask for anything more. She had truly been blessed in this life, and she was about to pass her blessing to her daughters.

“Girls- I’m-” Anna stuttered. “I’m gonna cum~!”

That was the signal for Anna to let go of Anna’s dick and sit back to watch the fireworks. As Anna’s body trembled wildly, her dick sputtered, sending thick ropes of creamy white sperm towards her daughter’s faces. The two girls opened their mouths in glee, happy to have their faces covered in white while they tried to catch as much of Anna’s delicious seed into their mouths. It was one of their little games, to see who could catch the most of Anna’s sweet juices in their mouths.

Once orgasm washed over her and the stream of sperm died, Anna stood up with a satisfied sigh. She gave her half erect penis a few pumps, a lustful smile coming across her face. “So who wants me to put a little Anna in them first?”

 

Inigo gave a confident smile. The young lady’s man stood in the middle of camp, sword clutched tightly within his hands, ready to have a quick spar with his close friend Owain.

“Alright Owain, let’s get this over with, shall we?” He shouted excitedly.

“But of course, my indigo-haired friend!” Owain responded in a heartbeat. “I would love nothing more than to demonstrate my superior power with the sword by using my masterful skill to strike you down. My impeccable moves and amazing strength will no doubt-”

“Oh, cut me the theatrics!” Inigo interrupted him. “Just pull out your sword and fight me.”

Owain sighed, upset that he wasn’t able to finish his glorious speech. “Very well.” He pulled out his sword, holding the light Katana on one hand while using the other to cover his face.

The two sword fighters dashed towards each other, each one of them determined to prove their superiority with the blade, when a strong wave of orange energy crashed against them, filling them up with a strange sort of unknown energy before spreading out into the rest of the world. This did nothing to dash their duel though, for the two continued fighting without noticing anything had changed.

“Oh Anna… How are you going to outsell me this quarter if your stock is so short? ~”

Anna moaned, pressing her erect penis against Anna’s own hardened member. The two red-haired merchants rubbed their dicks together, frotting gently in order to determine which one of them had the better dick.

“See that’s where you’re wrong sister.” Anna quickly replied. “What I lack in length I make for in width. My equipment is as high if not higher quality than yours.”

“Ahaha don’t make me laugh!” Anna retorted. “With a penis of that size, there’s no way your product has any quality to it.”

“Hmm… That’s strange, for all this emphasis in size, your penis isn’t even bigger than Anna’s.” Anna commented slyly. The other Anna blushed, embarrassed that she couldn’t think up any comeback.

“What’s more,” Anna continued. “My mother always told me it’s not about the size of your weapon, but about the way to use it. And my technique is absolutely flawless.”

Suddenly, Anna used the tip of her penis to caress then glans of Anna’s dick, making the other woman groan out in pleasure.

“Hmph, you and your underhanded tactics.” Anna complained through pants. “I will commend you, your method is really good. But I’m sorry to say that after having courted so many other Annas my resistance levels are through the roof. I can take all this pleasure for hours~”

“Bah! Always boasting about penis size and the number of Annas you’ve shagged.” Anna complained. “You’re so prideful and egotistical. But I think that part of you is cute too.”

Her cheeks colored a bright red, Anna gasped, the compliment taking her completely off guard. “Oh yeah? Well I think the way you talk to much and how you have a hard time making a sale is also very cute!” The other Anna blushed too, a bit happy to be praised.

By this point the two Anna’s rubbing had become much more involved and profound. With their breasts pressed firmly against each other, their dicks frotted at increasing speeds as their pants and twitching made the sensations even better. The two girl’s heads stood mere inches away from each other, a determined expression on both of their faces while their eyes were locked in an unwavering stare.

“So you think you can win this duel with compliments?” Anna asked. “Well, two can play at that game. I think you’re the most beautiful Anna in the world. I think your big dick and cute face are so attractive. And I love how you’re always confident and happy. The way you manage to make friends and get lovers makes me jealous.”

“Is that so?” Anna unwittingly smiled, her blush becoming even redder. “Well I love your ample breasts and your tiny fat dick. And… And… And I also love how you always train hard for everything and never give up. Regardless of how overly theatric you are and how people you treat you, you keep being yourself without any worries. I think that’s awesome.”

With the bodies now grinding against each other with incredible force, the aura of confrontation died down in favor of one of tenderness and love. Their eyes screamed of desire, their bodies moving mechanically by themselves in an attempt to gain pleasure. At this moment, it was clear that they wanted each other more than anything in the world.

“Oh Anna…” Anna purred. “I think you’re so attractive. I’ve always wanted to ask you out, but I was afraid that you’d reject me. So, I tried to go out with tons of other Annas to see if I could forget you. But every time I ended up having sex, I thought of you…”

Anna stared into Anna’s eyes lovingly. “Yeah… I also think you’re stunning Anna. The reason I’ve never had a girlfriend is because I wanted to be with you. And every time I masturbate, I can’t help but think about you.”

Silence fell upon the field, their gazes not parting from each other.

“Anna…”

“Anna…”

“I love you!” They both chanted in unison.

Without needing to say another word, their faces darted towards each other, mouths coming together for a loving kiss. The two girls moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues clashing against each other while their bodies continued their fervent rubbing. They trembled with excitement. This is what they’d always wanted. Not to fight but, to love. Their penis throbbed happily. Having been filled with so much pleasure and love, they could feel their orgasms coming at any time.

Hugging each other tightly, the Annas groaned out in unison as ecstasy overcame their bodies. Their dicks twitched wildly, releasing gallons upon gallons of their sticky seed all over their bodies while their sperm mixed together in an act of amour. It was as if for this one moment, they were connected as one, all of their love and affection connected into one being in a sea of lust and sexual release. They both felt true bliss, happy to finally have transmitted the feelings they’d held inside.

The two continued to stand in each other’s embrace for some time, savoring the sweet afterglow of sex as well as the comfortable warmth of passion. Their bodies stuck together thanks to the stickiness of their seed, but neither of them minded, just happy to be close to the one the loved.

“Ah! Anna…” One of the Annas spoke up. “I-” Her dick throbbed with desire. Though she’d already cum, she was more than ready to go again. “I need more.”

The other Anna smile warmly. “Of course.”

 

“So, did it work?” Anna shook Divine Anna, who still held her eyes shut close in concentration. 

Manakete Anna tsked. “Of course it worked!” She proclaimed confidently, finally opening her eyes to give her a cocky smile. “I’m the Divine Dragon Anna, there’ no way I could mess up a spell like this.”

And right on cue, the tome that had been floating in the air just a few moments ago disintegrate into nothingness. However, Anna wasn’t fully convinced. “But I don’t feel anything different…”

“That’s because we were both already Annas you silly girl.” The other Anna quickly explained. “Now, since I’ve done such a good job creating our paradise, how about I get a little reward? ~”

Before Anna could even agree to the other’s request, Divine Anna jumped on top of the merchant sending them both to the ground. She quickly removed Anna’s top, lustful thoughts quickly generating in her head. This would be a wonderful utopia for her to rule.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo I finally finished this thing. This was a request from someone on DA (before my account got Thanos'd). I might've taken this a little bit in a different direction, but I hope they still like it. Also, sorry this took so long. School just started and I've had to do a ton of errands, so my time has been limited. In order to make it up to you guys, I'll upload some of those unposted stories super quickly. After this, I have two more requests to get through. I'll try to do them as soon as I can, but no promises. I'll also not be accepting any more requests, considering my time is so limited now. After that, I'll try to write here and there, but probably nothing substantial, at least until classes end. Sorry. As for this story, I think I got a bit carried away with it, but I think that's fine. I really liked the way I was developing things and I didn't want to half-ass it, so I forced myself to write those little tidbits in the end. Those also showed me that I can make shorter styles of story, so maybe I'll try something like that in the future. Or maybe not, since my stories are too convoluted lol. Anyways, I've been talking for too much. I hope you enjoyed this story and cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
